


Lamentations of the lost

by rosaronova



Series: Lamentations [2]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4744316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosaronova/pseuds/rosaronova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Persona 4 fanfiction based on a Hypnosis based persona.<br/>No real spoilers regarding the series but will have some feels involved.<br/>From my knowledge, none of what happens in this happens in the true Persona story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Return to the labyrinth

**Author's Note:**

> Its been a VERY long time since I have written anything so forgive me.  
> Also the Title sucks xD It might change... Open to suggestions.

'It all began as another morning in Yasogami High, school sucked, it always did- but hey, what would you expect from me? My name is Tatsumi Kanji and this, this is the day that things changed. 

It began...' 

\----  
"The Tv world?" Yu spoke somewhat concerned as he looked up from his cup, glancing above the rim at Teddie who was situated opposite him "Again?". The expression on Teddies human face was panicked yet the glimmer of childish attitude as always remained as his voice sharply pitched a response.  
"Its broken, badly broken again!" He could never get used to speaking maturely like the others, it was surprising that no one in Yasogami High had questioned his appearance.  
"Should we hop in and check it out?" Chie asked, briefly taking a break from her meat. Yukiko looked up in surprise.  
"It would only take a hop? Then, we don't all need to go in" Yukiko smiled cheerfully before Yosuke spoke up to respond.  
"Thats not exactly what she meant Yukiko..." He sighed, sometimes he worried about Yukiko, her remarks were known to be questionable.  
"It seems we have no choice..." Yu spoke "We should take a look after class." Teddie smiled upon hearing this news, Yukiko tilted her head before nodding whilst Chie gave a grunt of approval- reluctantly as she chewed her meat once more. Yosuke smiled at his friend.  
"In that case, we'll meet you at the usual spot." Yosuke spoke as Kanji appeared in the dining hall.  
"Yo, whats up...? " Kanji questioned in a typical tone as he sat on the edge of a nearby table, Teddie was quick to inform him of the news. "More trouble? Geez, when exactly is that place going to calm down?"  
The group shook their heads in unison as if to suggest it would never be a calm situation.

\----  
Later that day the group from lunch met in the usual spot inside the Tv store.  
"Is everybody ready?" Questioned Yosuke before hearing a familiar cough behind him; turning he saw a familiar blue garbed character whose face was shrouded with a hat.  
"You were planning to go on an investigation without me?" The deep feminine voice asked.  
"Naoto?" Yu asked with a concerned face. "Wh-When were you told about this?"  
"Kanji told me, I was going to do some business tonight but..." Naoto drew her hat further down her face walking over, Kanji looks away slightly with a slight blush scrawled across his face"Then I heard you were all going on a case and that 'messed with my plans' so I had no choice but to come along." She smiled lifting her hat and glancing up at Yu. "So may I accompany?"  
Everyone glanced briefly to Kanji and then to Naoto but then back to Yu who had the final say.  
"Of course...You know we are never against having you on the team." Yu nodded in agreement with the others.  
"Oh, I mentioned this to Rise..." Yukiko piped up. "She was busy but wishes us luck."  
"Lets do her proud." Chie smiled as Teddie tapped the Tv.  
"Um helloooooo? Are we ready yet?" Teddie whined before being faced by a full team for the mission.  
The team one by one took the plunge into the Tv world once more and the adventure had begun.  
"Um..Kan...Kanji?" Naoto asked as herself and Kanji were the last two to enter, he turned and glanced at her.  
"Yeah Naoto? What is it?" His eyes slightly intimidating her as she stuttered.  
"A...Ah its nothing, I'll tell you later..." She shyly looked away pulling her hat down with a sly smile before he disappeared into the Tv world and she followed. 

\----  
'The TV world really was having some problems as of late. I really wanted to tell Kanji and I should have, for what was about to come to pass...I could not have fortold.  
My name is Shirogane Naoto and this is what came to pass...'


	2. Descent

The Tv world greeted the group in the form of a dull contaminated corridor, their eyes adjusted to see no obvious differences to any of the past visits.  
"Is it clear?"Naoto asked, adjusting her hat as Yosuke scouted slightly ahead.  
"Pretty much, but the fog here is a lot thicker than normal, its hard to see..." The group spread out a little in the corridor, the surroundings became somewhat clearer yet the dull dreariness could not be ignored- there was something ominous about it all yet it appeared to be somewhat controlled. After walking for a short while the corridor opened up into a crossroads leading into various pathways of darkness, all with a similar appearance and no clear route ahead.  
"I think we know what has to be done..." Chie spoke looking down regretfully, splitting up is never a good idea, especially not for their group. The others nodded in uncertain agreement, automatically parting into groups. Chie followed Yukiko down the northern corridor, their skills worked best together- Yukiko's range and healing ability with Chie's close range and power, Yu walked alongside Yosuke down the southern - Their friendship and abilities were also well co-ordinated. Kanji and Naoto remained, Naoto gave a brief smile up to Kanji, a hand loosely aside his own which trembled at the feeling of her own being near.  
"I believe its just you and me the-"  
"Are you forgetting about me? Thats simply un-bear-able!" Teddie butted in, bouncing between them causing embarrassment as the duo realised what they were about to do alongside shock- any sudden motion in the Tv world could lead to a problem.  
"What are you still doing here you moron!?" Kanji whined to Teddie with anger in his expression as he tried to contain his anger infront of Naoto who simply glanced away, holding her hand inquisitively to her lips before pointing out the eastern corridor.  
"That is our destination, let us press on..." Her hand dropped and folded against her chest "Teddie if you fall I am not picking you up so hurry along." Teddie grimaced with a sharp gulp. "N-Naoto... Thats so mean..I haven't done anything wrong im pawsitive!" The comment made her growl slightly as she began to walk ahead, Kanji slapped the back of Teddie with a sulk as he passed. "G-Guys wait up! You wouldn't just leave me here right? Right?!" Teddie ran to keep in time with the others.

\----  
"Chie... How long do you think this might take?" Asked Yukiko inquisitively as she wandered glossy eyed through the halls with Chie strutting defensively slightly ahead.  
"It depends, why would you ask that? You know we never know..." Chie swung a test kick towards the corridor in an attempt to spook something and hurry the investigation along- Nothing was happening it was plain boring to her.  
"Im just curious, will it not be a mere hop like you said?" "You really took that one seriously huh?" Chie opened another door, stealthily entering before confirming the room was clear, the room was like a school hall lined with chairs and a stage in the back.  
"I might have...But in any case, have you noticed anything odd about Naoto and Kanji recently?" Yukiko asked, running a hand over the rim of a chair, pulling away a finger coated in dust "This place is filthy..."  
"Odd? How so?" Chie looked up from the floor she was investigating and over to Yukiko before sitting next to Yukiko on one of the chairs, they were disgusting however Chie and Yukiko were exhausted, they had been walking for an unknown amount of time.  
"Well...I don't know but, they're a lot redder recently- are they sick?" Chie laughed upon hearing the theory of Yukiko and brushed it off "Not at all, I mean they do look redder but they aren't sick, there's definitely something going on between them though- i'll find out when we get out of here. " The floorboards creaked slightly as if someone was walking across them to interrupt the girls in their conversation, Chie stood sharply "Stay behind me Yukiko, I'll protect you... Now come on out! Who's there?!" Chie trembled slightly as she stood defensively in front of her friend.  
A green fog spread across the floor and circled in the center of the room forming a ghoulish shape with a deeper green figure inside.  
"A shadow!?" The shadow's eyes lit a ominous luminous green as it edged across the floor towards the pair. The shadow was not aggressive in its movements as it leaned closer,the eyes began to glow sharper and spun slightly. "What...is it doing?" Yukiko tilted her head slightly to investigate further, she looked to Chie for advice but noticed Chie was lost in the eyes of the shadow which were now spinning in Chie's sight. "C-Chie?" Chie stood and turned towards Yukiko, her eyes a subtle green as she tilted her head. "Look into his eyes Yukiko, he only wants to play..." Her voice turned mumbled and strained, in a way forced... Yukiko took a step back but it was not enough, she too fell hypnotised by the shadow. Her fan hit the floor. 

\----  
The sound of the falling fan rang out in the corridors, Yosuke shivered jumping out of his skin at the soft thud, it sounded so close yet was so far.  
"W-What was that!?" He shrieked in fear, gripping onto Yu's arm of which he was shaken off seconds after with Yu brushing the event off as nothing to be concerned about. "Yeah... You're right Yu, It probably is nothing to be worried about, hey it might even be Teddie." He chuckled, Teddie really was pathetic, it made him look good but his bond was just as close as his own with Yu. Yosuke realised. "H-Hey Yu....Where is Teddie? He's not with us or Chie...?" Yu stopped and turned to him briefly. "Naoto and Kanji are probably the unlucky ones who 'adopted' him today, Im sure it'll be fine, he can hold his own...I think." Its true people doubted Teddie yet there was still some specks of hope considering he did originally live in the Tv world. "I can't help but feel sorry for Naoto and Kanji though...Those pair have been acting strange recently don't you think?"

 

\----  
'I wonder if anyone has noticed, how I've been acting recently...It's foolish of me to act any different to how I tend to but still...Am I really acting that different? What is this feeling I have? Will it really go away when I tell him?' I was running out of time...  
-Naoto Shirogane


	3. Tides Turning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did edit this to form the paragraphs better but for some reason, the view hasnt changed.

'Yu, whats that up ahead!?' Yosuke stepped back, halting at the formation of shadows poised ahead of them ready for a strike.  
"Lets strike them before they get us..." Yu grimaced, preparing his stance and calling for his persona, Yosuke joined him in the act as the shadows closed in. 

\---  
The ceiling rumbled as Naoto and co wandered the halls, she ground to a halt.  
"Whats that?" She questioned, looking up at the ceiling, fog like figures similar to Yu and Yosuke are seen fighting the shadows- like a projection of the upper floors. Kanji shivered as the ceiling above began to cave in, was this an action caused by Yu and Yosuke fighting? All of a sudden the ground shook and let out a loud rumble as the ceiling began to collapse, Naoto braced herself with her hands over her face yet she was still defenceless- the debris was heading straight for her and she was far from the companions she had. Teddie winced covering his eyes yet peeking slightly like a frightened child. "Naoto no!!"  
Kanji shook his head, charging into the danger zone and diving for Naoto- The debris fell, Teddie cried out to Kanji.  
The dust slowly began to clear, Teddie was alone by the debris, he began to call out their names in fear and worry. A slight coughing was heard on the other side, Naoto slowly opened her eyes, bringing a hand to her mouth and coughing away the debris from her throat before taking a hand to the back of her head. "U.....Ugh....." She moaned out, somewhat disorientated from what happened. "K-Kanji?" Her voice trembling at the sight above her, Kanji hunched over her body holding back some debris which he shook off himself. "Naoto, are...you alright?" He panted, clearly he had took a lot of strength out of himself to save her. "You...Saved me.." Her lips forming a slight smile "Yeah...I think im alright...thank you fo-Aughhh!!" Naoto sharply broke out into a scream of pain, Kanji moved from over her to see that her leg was trapped under a heap of debris that fell from the ceiling. "N-Naoto?!" He shivered, tightly gripping her hand as she covered her eyes with her hat, blood dripping from the back of her head from hitting the floor- she panted. A rumbling sound came from the top of the debris as a familiar mascot peered through the gap at the top. "H-Hello? Kanji?! Naoto? Is that you I hear?! Are you okay!?" His voice concerned yet met with confidence. "We're alive don't you worry!" Kanji glanced up to him "But Naoto's hurt...I'll have to take her elsewhere and treat her how I can..." This caused Teddie to worry, he attempted to squeeze through the rubble but found no success. "I-I can't fit! Kanji, I'll have to find another way through, Please...Look after Naoto!" Kanji nodded looking down to Naoto who at this point had fallen slightly lesser out of consciousness, he felt bad for her, he knew he couldn't do a massive amount for her where they were. "I'm sorry Naoto, I have to move you- It will hurt but... I promise its going to be alright..." Kanji knelt down and used his strength to lift the rubble atop Naoto's leg, she reached out and gripped onto his shirt whilst curling up slightly expressing her pain in sharp cries. "Im sorry...I know it hurts, please just hold on a little longer..." He pulled her leg free yet gagged slightly- her leg was mauled by the debris, deep cuts and burns adorned her leg... like the debris was alive. Naoto panted heavily as Kanji took her into his arms. "Its all right now...I've got you...But what on earth has...'it' done to you?" He held her limp body in his arms and turned to face the door, holding her close he kicked the door open and entered. 

The room was clear, a refreshing sight to behold in this dungeon they found themselves in. The room had a door adjacent to the one Kanji entered through, a green lit window to the side and a set of two hospital style beds. The door behind Kanji closed as he lay Naoto onto one of the two beds. "Im sorry it looks so bad, I mean...It isn't anything fancy however... Its safe,I think... and it will help." Kanji stood, stroking her hair "I don't think there's anything I can use to help you though..." Naoto took his hand as he turned to walk away. "S...Sit with me...Please..." She looked through her hair and gave a weak smile as he nodded, taking a seat aside her. "As...we might not make it out of here- Or one of us might... It seems right, that I tell you what I wanted to say earlier, I mean..If I don't my other self will." She let out a slight laugh before glancing away. "Kanji...What I wanted to say was...Well I know it sounds...odd...But...I can't stop thinking about you, you mean a lot to me...and...well... I think I might be in lo...love with you Kanji..." A red flush coating her face as she spoke, a similar flush appearing on Kanji's face. "Naoto... You really feel that way?" His hand stroking her cheek, making her look to him. "I...It may sound odd, but I've been waiting for you to say that...I've been meaning to say it but I didn't know if you would..um...be into me?" His face giving off a shy expression. "Because...Naoto Shirogane, I love you too.." He smiled, she slightly smiled, her pain refusing her to smile fully. "O-Oh Kanji...Thats such a relief to hear you say..." He crawled gently over her and cupped her face. "Wounded or not, you're always going to be my little detective..." He smiled sweetly, leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss to her lips, drawing back a few seconds later red faced. "A...Ah..Is that okay for me to do?" He shyly looked down to her as a subtle smile curled across her lips- she drew her hand to her own chest glancing vulnerably up to him. "Please...Do as you wish to me, you never know...How long we have left..." She smiled, stroking his cheek and kissing again, this time it was more sensual than the first, his hands cupped her own and pressed lightly down above her head- keeping her there and keeping her mind off the pain in her head and leg. His one hand moved slightly to her chest, resting there a while before tugging softly at the blue ribbon across her neck. He paused and thought, resting his hand there- Were they really going to do something like that in the place they were in?  
The moment was gentle and somewhat intimate however it refused to last.  
"Allow me to hold her..." A somewhat twisted tone rang out as deep green chains strung across Naoto's wrists and up her arms. Kanji drew back to see a darkened silhouette holding down on Naoto's arms, the chains originating from these hands. The face of the character glanced up at Kanji. "What the-Hey the hell are you!? Get your hands off now!" Kanji sat up growling to the shadow before him.  
"Oh questions and demands, oh just wait-if you can lay a hand on her surely I can too..." The shadows voice tormenting Kanji who glanced into it's eyes "If you must know- I am a shadow, a shadow master of hypnosis..." Kanji spat "Hypnosis my arse! That kind of shit isn't real!" "Oh...really?" The shadow let out a laugh at Kanji's challenging statement, suddenly the chains on Naoto disappeared, Naoto sat up slighly wincing "Kanji, we have to get out of here..." She grabbed his arm. "Oh no, Kanji stay here...and keep her here too." Naoto turned to listen to the shadow's demands and shook her head implying it would never happen.  
The next moment Kanji took Naoto by the arms and held her tightly in his arms. "W-What! Kanji, this isn't funny!! Let go all ready!" She tugged shaking her head as the shadow rested her head on his lap, glancing down at her and stroking her hair softly, her hat resting on his own head to mock her more. "Oh Naoto... He's submitted don't you know? Why don't you be a good girl and do the same?" The tone of his voice became mocking as she struggled, pressing his forehead to her own. "No...I refuse...I will not let you...Consume me.." Her hand tugging at Kanji's grip "K-Kanji! Let go of me!!" The shadow rolled its eyes and turned to the wall. "You heard the girl..." He growled spitefully, snapping his finger before Kanji stood with Naoto in his grasp. "K-Kanji what are you doing...?" She shivered as she saw regret in his eyes. "Im sorry, I really am not in control right now..." He looked down a tear slipping as he threw her forcefully into the door at the other side of the room. She smashed against the floor sharply crying out as she struggled to bring herself to her knees. "K-Kanji...So it is true...He really is controlling you." Naoto drew herself to her feet weakly gripping the doorframe, glass impaling her hands as she glanced through the door's cracked window to see a sign which gave her shock; Chie and Yukiko were dancing across the hallway with no care nor awareness to their surroundings, not even a response when she called out to them. "Oh, forgive me, it must have been rude of me to throw you over there like that..." The figure stood and extended his hand out to her, gripping her injured leg and violently yanking her back over to him, pinning her down to the bed and chaining her hands behind her back, pulling her up to him like she could be snapped in half. Naoto's gaze turned to Kanji in fear, the shadow caught on. "Oh lets let him watch shall we?" He smirked, leaning close to Naoto's ear as he spoke- a hand holding the chain and the other holding her close pressing her closer,her breath short as she panted weakly, letting out gasps of defiance. She arched her neck wincing at the touch, her eyes fearful as he released Kanji from his hypnosis- Before Kanji could make a move his hands were bound with nothing, Kanji's feet also refused to move from the spot he was in. All he could do was lift his head and look. "N-Naoto...Are you alrig-- You Bastard!! What do you want with Naoto!? Let her go already and don't you dare touch her like that!!" Kanji erupted into a fit of rage. The shadow laughed, hand stroking up Naoto's neck and holding her cheek, prying her lips open causing her to gag slightly as he rubbed his cheek mildly against the back of her head. "I just want Naoto to fall under my hypnosis...is that too much to ask?" Naoto focussed her eyes, she was not playing any more games as the only one in danger this time was herself, merely trapped in the hands of the enemy- at least Kanji would be safe. Yet still a fear struck her heart. Naoto couldn't bring herself to speak, she merely struggled in his hold reacting like the child she once was. "S-Stop! L-Let me go!" Kanji gritted his teeth, he hated hearing her like this. The shadow listened and smiled like a trickster. "You know...I wanted to give you a chance...However, if you won't fall for my skills... I will have to take over." He drew the hand from the chains and formed a sharp spike, she shook her head and attempted a struggle but the shadow held her neck tight, knelt over her back as it raised the spike. Kanji let out a sharp cry. "NO! DON'T!DON'T YOU DARE HURT HER!" "Too late, I already have..." The shadow laughed a twisted laugh as the spike stabbed through Naoto's back and out through her heart. Naoto spat up blood and let out a sharp scream of defiance before collapsing against the bed powerless and weak. 

\---  
'I should have protected her better, why did I let her get trapped under the debris, if she was able to move...Maybe we would have been okay. But would she have known my feelings? Im glad she knows them now though, it makes me happy to know she feels the same too...But that shadow, what was he doing to Naoto, touching her like that- was he trying to make me jealous? Attack? Just what was he playing at...?'

-Kanji Tatsumi


	4. Fortunes Fool

Kanji regained the ability to move as the shadow disappeared from view, he held Naoto up in his arms gritting his teeth as a tear falls down his cheek.  
"Naoto...please! Talk to me!" He cried out to her in a panic, shaking her in his arms, he looked at his hand which should have been stained with her blood yet there was none to be found, inspecting her back he found the impalement from before to be sealing itself up. Watching in awe, Kanji gasped at a sharp pant- Naoto was coming to, groaning slightly.  
"N-Naoto! I-Its okay, im here for you, just take it easy for me."  
"K...Kanji..?" Naoto winced, glancing briefly up to him, her hand reaching out for him yet stopping mechanically half way, her eyes opened in shock before pulling back and dropping her head. "Run..."  
"Naoto?" Kanji glanced at her in concern, what was she talking about? "I can't run- I won't run...Why would I r-"  
"It's...still here...."  
"What is?"  
Naoto let out a dark laugh, sitting up with no trouble.  
"Oh Kanji..." Her voice darker than before "You know...I've always liked you...." She brought herself to her feet, crying slightly to herself about the pain in her mangled leg but this did not phase her as she pressed Kanji against a wall with a glint in her eye.  
"N...Naoto, what are you doing...? You're still...hurt?" Admittedly he liked what she was implying however something wasn't right. She dipped her head with another laugh, rummaging in her pocket.  
"That may be so... So are you, but hold me...Be close and it will all be okay." His hands wrapped around her, he could never say no to her. Her hand producing her gun and pressing it to his chest as her lips locked with his.  
"N...Naoto..." Kanji drew back in fear glancing at her lips as a hollow smile fell upon her lips. "This...isn't..."  
"You're right... This isn't Naoto Shirogane at all..." The dark voice rang out before Kanji found himself knocked to the floor.

\----  
Yosuke wiped sweat from his forehead, the barrage of shadows that came at him and Yu appeared to have died down.  
"We should probably try and find the others, I don't think this is going anywhere fast..." Yosuke sighed, holding himself up against the wall.  
"You think?" Yu chimed in, he didn't want to admit it but they were at their limit. As they stood ready to turn back a familiar screech filled the air, Yosuke braced himself as like a bowling ball, Teddie smashed into him taking the pair to the floor. Yu sat up with a slight smile "Well i'm glad to see you're okay Teddie."  
"S-Sensei!?" Teddie jumped up, surprised at first yet soon after with relief. "Oh Sensei! I'm so glad you're okay!"  
"What about me?!" Yosuke sighed, brushing dirt from himself.  
"That's irrelevant. Teddie, what happened- wheres Naoto and Kanji?" Teddie grimaced as he heard this question.  
"N-Naoto... She's not doing too good..." Teddie covered his eyes "It was horrible, there was this cave in and she got caught but Kanji's got her and...I couldn't follow- Im sorry Sensei, I just hope they're okay..."  
Yosuke pounded the wall with his fist.  
"D-Damn... That sounds terrible, we gotta find them and quick."

A gunshot blasted through the air causing the trio to be on their guard.  
"W-Was that?" Yu questioned  
"Naoto's shot her gun!?" Teddie replied "There's trouble, we're running out of time!" Teddie bolted down the corridor. "This way without fail! The nose knows this time!"

\----

Chie pulled away from Yukiko, shaking her head in confusion.  
"What did...Where are we?" Yukiko asked tilting her head, they were not in the hall that they started in.  
"We were dancing...But I can't remember why." Chie looked around surveying the area, it was still quiet.  
"Bear Bear Bear!!!" Teddie repeated to himself like a siren as he passed the girls, Yosuke and Yu taking their hands and leading them to run with them.  
"Yu-Kun! Yosuke-Kun! Teddie?" Yukiko questioned as she found herself running.  
"Its Naoto..." Yu spoke bluntly.  
The group ran down the corridor still questioning and answering each other before turning a corner - What they saw was something against all they believed...

Kanji was in a heap against the wall, beaten with blood dripping from his head, the figure of Naoto stood above him delivering a swift kick to the chest.  
"Look at how strong you are now...And all because you can't raise a finger to me? Pathetic, it truly is." The shadow's voice rang out delivering a shiver to the spines of everyone in the doorway. "Just do me a favour and die already!" She lifted her gun once more, kneeling to him and pressing it against his temple, her hand holding against his own.  
"That's...Naoto?" Yukiko asked, bringing her hand to cover her mouth  
"No..." Yu shook his head "It's not." Yosuke nodded to his partner and ran in, his persona slamming straight into Naoto before them. Naoto shot the ceiling as she hit the back wall- the team ran in, Yukiko healing Kanji before joining the others in a defence wall around him.  
"He was so close! Just move out of my way..." Naoto grunted, jumping up and holding herself up in the top corner of the room, smirking at them all "If not...I'll kill you all one by one and I'll be sure to enjoy myself..." She licked her lips at the thought.  
"That's definitely not Naoto..." Chie shivered, pulling herself into a defensive stance.  
"Be ready, she'd coming in..." Teddie warned but it was too late.  
"I'll make this quick... Persona!" Naoto screeched causing Sukuna Hikona to dart into view taking everyone down in a single strike.  
From the ground Yu observed, Sukuna Hikona was not itself... The appearance was corrupt and dark with pain in its eyes, like it was being forced.  
"We...have to kill it." Yu pulled himself up on his blade "Its... Not right."  
"Stop..." Kanji pulled himself up to his knees and held onto Yu's shoulder. "We can't, Naoto...She's still in there."

\---  
'Things were getting wacky again, what was going on? Something was up with Naoto - she would never attack Kanji like that and what was wrong with her persona? There are just too many questions and no answers... How are we going to stop Naoto? I mean, she's our friend... But is she... What is she?'  
-Yosuke Hanamura


	5. Shadow Cataclysm

And at that moment, her eyes opened. Surrounded by darkness Naoto woke, head dropped against her knees, no memory of what happened, all she had was a throbbing pain in her head which caused her to groan.  
"You're awake..."A familiar tone rang out behind her. "Thats a relief I must admit."  
Naoto sat up, surprised at the voice she heard, realising she was chained to the person behind her.  
"Y...You're...Me!?" She questioned, she was unsure if she was dreaming or if everything was real to her.  
"Thats right, I am you- Its...Been a while hasn't it?" The voice replied. "Glad to hear you accept me too, it's been so long since you've last said that." A smile forming on the face of her shadow.  
"Thats right, I remember..."Naoto smiled to herself weakly. "You're the shadow... Of my true inner self." She looked up at a faint blue light in the distance above them. "Whats happening? Where are we?"  
"Calm yourself...You're inside your mind, where I call home." Naoto's shadow looked down holding onto her true selves hands to comfort her. "You've been locked inside your mind... We've been taken over it seems... The culprit is that shadow who held you. He stabbed you with his blade and that let him in, next thing I recall was being pulled close and then I woke chained to you."  
"Inside...my mind..." Naoto looked down at herself, trying to take it all in- even for a detective this was quite a task. The pair sat in silence which refused to last- a sharp shockwave of pain struck up their legs in unison causing the pair to scream out. "W-What....Was that!?"  
"W-We can feel all pain that comes to this body!" The shadow bit into her lip trying to calm down. "It's walking on the leg that got crushed, the aim is clear... And from the looks it's mid way; It wants to destroy the others whilst...destroying us too, he could leave this body without a trace...and we would all be devoured by the shadows." She looked up. "And with the others...refusing to fight, we'll be doomed shortly."  
"Refuse?" Naoto could not accept this, she shook her head struggling in the binds. "They can't refuse!"  
"They are... Kanji, he believes you're here still."Both dropped their heads "He...can't fight you- even after what this shadow has done to him - if the others hadn't have interfered, we could have..." Naoto shook her head and broke out into panic.  
"Killed him?! I...I could have killed Kanji?! I-I wouldn't - I can't! We...We can't let the others get hurt, tell me...how can we stop this?!" Naoto's shadow was shocked at such outburst, it was childish yet...powerful.  
"There is but one thing we can do." Her shadow looked down. "We can break the communication the shadow has with this body however... We won't be able to do it for long, he will take back the control within minutes... And we will suffer for it. But we will be able to buy time for the others to run or...destroy us both."  
"You mean...To say, sacrifice ourselves?"  
Her shadow nodded "Its... A dark deed but... It's all we can do right now - What do you say?"

\---  
By that point the investigation team was well and truly beaten down. Naoto looming above ready for another strike.  
"Tch...You really are weaklings... Truly a disappointment. " She muttered, reloading as she glanced them over. "So who wants to die for me first? Or shall I choose?" She grinned to Kanji who turned away, he couldn't face Naoto like this - it wasn't her but the use of her body was all it took to stop him. Yukiko held onto Chie, she didn't want to lose her friend. Naoto let out a laugh. "I'll finish you all in one, that would make things a lot easier for all of us." She held up her gun as Sukuna Hikona stood ready to strike aside her. Hand on the trigger she went to strike. 

Suddenly, she choked. The investigation team who braced for impact dropped their guard slowly, observing Naoto who dropped her gun and began gasping, gripping her throat tightly in a struggle.  
"N-No! G-Go away! You're not...Allowed to be here!" She screeched to herself, tones varying between that of the shadow and a distinct, distant but familiar voice which Kanji recognised instantly causing him to sit up in relief.  
"Thats...That's Naoto! She's still in there!" He let out in a burst of excitement. "Stay strong Naoto... I believe in you..." The others appeared concerned as they rose to their feet to support Kanji.  
"But... How?" Chie questioned. 

\---

"A...Ah...It...It hurts!" Naoto cried out, struggling in the chains beginning to gasp. "I...It feels like I'm being strangled..."  
"T-That's because we are!" Her shadow responded, tugging at the chains which were slowly breaking. "It's trying to stop us taking control..."  
"Go...Back!" The shadows tone rang through her head leaving a stinging sensation that drew the pair weaker. "You...Are not taking back control!"  
"Its...My body..." Naoto gritted her teeth. "You...Will not take this from me..." Naoto raised her head in defiance, at that moment the chains had broken...

\---

Naoto fell silent and dropped her head, the team looked up at her stood atop the rubble.  
"Is...She okay?" Questioned Yukiko who held onto Chie's arm in confusion. Naoto raised her head slowly, eyes bluer than normal with a frightened expression in her eyes, wincing in pain she lifted her arms as a green chain wrapped around her from the legs up, suspending her there like a cross.  
"There's...Not much time." She spoke slowly in a sincere voice. Kanji ran to her and tried to free her from the chains before being met with a shaking head.  
"B...But Naoto, you're..." He began.  
"Restrained...Trapped... I'm both of those." She looked down biting her lip. "My Shadow and I have the hypnotist trapped... My Shadow is restraining me but there's not long- he's going to take back control any time soon..."  
"What do you mean...?" Yosuke took a step closer, Kanji stroked her cheek.  
"Y...You mean, we can't stop this?" Kanji spoke with disbelief.  
"That's correct unless it leaves by its own accord... There's nothing that can be done." She looked into his eyes. "There are two options... The first is to run, leave me here."  
"That will never happen..." Teddie spoke up "We can't- you're our friend Nao-Chan..."  
Naoto looked down, hiding her face under her hat as she spoke. "Then it will be the other option..."  
"Whats that?" Yu tilted his head, no one could have anticipated the answer as Naoto looked back up at them with an expression of both fear and strict determination.  
"Kill me."  
The team drew back from her in shock, Kanji wiped a tear from his eye.  
"Like hell we'd do that! Naoto don't be...So stupid! We are not going to abandon you like tha-" Kanji began in a flustered rant before being interrupted by a crying Naoto.  
"I'm...Not asking for you to do this, I'm telling you- please...Kill me, or it will use my body forever." Kanji placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled weakly to her, holding back his emotions.  
"I...Am proud of you Naoto- But... I don't want...to...let you." He looked down holding her close and crying into her shoulder.  
"Kanji..." She looked down resting her head on his shoulder. Her eyes opened wide as she whimpered. "H-He....There's less time, you need to stop me now! B...Before it's too late, I don't want to hurt you." Kanji took a step back from Naoto looking the other way.  
"I...Can't hurt you..." He looked down and pressed his forehead to her own.  
"I know you can't..." She glanced up into his eyes.  
"I'll never forget you..."  
"Make that a promise..." She smiled to him, he gave a sweet kiss to her lips to seal the deal before she dropped her head and he turned away.  
"It...Is always going to be." He placed a hand on Yu's shoulder. "I...Can't do this, please...Do as she asks..."  
"I will..." Yu responded, nodding to the rest of the team. The whole team was in tears but had to stay strong to save themselves and Naoto.  
"Stay strong, don't hold back....No matter what." Naoto dropped her head and braced herself.  
Kanji turned and left the room, he couldn't bear to watch what was about to pass.

\---  
'Was it really the only option? Couldn't we save her?! I couldn't watch them turn on her, not Naoto... But was what she said true? About her shadow working with her. But there was no mistaking it, that kiss and those fears, it was definitely Naoto back there. I...just hope she will stay strong...'  
-Kanji Tatsumi


	6. The Fall

Yu was the first to stand taking his blade and delivering a slash to Naoto who took it and refused to react- restraining the cries of pain she wanted to release.  
"Be rough to me, use your personas..." She bit into her lip. "Destroy me." "B-But Naoto..." Yukiko looked down, attacking quickly with her fan before turning her back in shame. "We...Don't want to hurt you." Chie finished, delivering a swift kick to her friends chest followed by a smack from behind delivered by Tomoe. "There's no other way! J-Just do it...Quickly." Naoto spat blood following the next few attacks, she kept a brave front but in reality she was falling apart. She had no idea how much more of the burning pain her body could take, she desperately wanted to scream out, let them know her agony and beg them to stop, she wanted her shadow to release her from the restraints so she could run, run away to a place where the others would be safe - but she could not give in so easily, giving in would be a failure, to let the shadow have what it wanted. Naoto kept her head down, embracing the fate she was to receive she spoke out once more. "Stab me through the chest, get it over with." "W-What!?" The team took a step back in pure disbelief, Kanji looked from around the corner - he too was appalled at the suggestion. "Stab me." She looked away. "The time is running out- It's fighting back..." Yu readied his blade and nodded to her. "I'll make it one strike... Naoto are you ready?" He looked straight into her eyes, realising she was just as uncertain as he was, no one wanted to do this but there was no other choice. Naoto stuttered a little taking a look away to gather her thoughts before nodding and looking straight up at him with determination. "Yes, do it now!" She said with a sense of urgency as Yu charged at her with his blade aimed for the chest. The team covered their eyes as Kanji made a panicked dash into the room. 

There was silence, Yu's eyes widened as the blade drew blood but missed. There was blood flowing from Naoto's shoulder, she let out a pained cry before the impact - the pieces were falling into place, there was panic. "Get back!" Yu ordered, jumping back to avoid a sharp kick where he was standing moments before. The chains holding her back snapped, dropping to the floor as the uncontrollable force returned to her body. "You...really thought you would kill me so easily?" The shadow spoke through Naoto who's body appeared more controlled than ever.

\----  
"Naoto!" Her shadow dashed to her side as Naoto was thrown back against the wall of her mind, the shadow looming over the pair.  
"You... Will never kill me! I'll make sure she never gets back control!" The shadow continued to mock, talking to both sides in one voice. Naoto winced, struggling to move as her shadow held her protectively in her arms - a battle on this side was a foolish plan, neither had the strength to defend themselves let alone fight. "Stay down...And you won't get hurt- for the time being..." The laughter continued to ring out throughout.  
\----

The investigation team hit the floor, Kanji remained out of sight - he didn't know what they could do, this shadow really was strong but then something caught his attention on the ground, taking a closer look he realised this item... Was Naoto's gun. He shivered as he took it into his hands, this gun was what nearly ended his life earlier. The screams of the team being beaten by the shadow provoked him, he knew exactly what he needed to do- the loaded gun in his hands, he rose.  
"Hey you..." He spat, glaring up at the figure, biting his lip as the figure of his love glanced coldly into his own eyes, he feared but he couldn't hold back any more - this monster wasn't Naoto, it was hurting her.  
"Whats this?" The shadow spoke in a twisted way, darting at Kanji with full speed. "You fear me little man! You can't do anything to me!" Kanji looked dead ahead, focussing his eyes.  
"That was the case...But no longer." He ran towards the shadow matching the speed before meeting in the middle of the room. Kanji was knocked back, the shadow was knocked back. The figure of Naoto slammed against the wall, falling down into the debris. The team began to rise, observing the scene before rushing to the side of Kanji who held the gun firmly in his hand, taking steps towards the body. There had been no gunshot.  
"K-Kanji? What are... You doing?" Asked Yu.  
"You kicked her with full force!" Chie spoke "That should be enough right?"  
"He...He isn't going to...Is he?" Teddie whimpered.  
Kanji kept his head low as he approached the body of his love.

\----

'What was Kanji thinking? Was he really going to kick the shadow whilst its down? Come on Kanji, you clearly weren't thinking straight- focus!'  
-Chie Satonaka


	7. Fading

The figure stood, slowly limping off the rubble towards him whilst holding the recently wounded shoulder, Kanji took a step closer.  
"You..." Kanji spoke slowly, each step leading to another word. "Will...Let...My...Naoto...Go!" As the sentence finished he had reached the body of the detective which froze in his path, a near insane grin curling across Kanji's lips as he taunted, pressing the gun to her head. "Don't wanna talk huh...? Well if you won't...Someone will have t-" He was cut off by the sounds of a familiar pained groan weakly sobbing.  
"S...Stop..." The voice at first was undecipherable but moments later the same word was spoken. "S..Stop please..." The voice was croaky, masculine, that of a detective. Kanji froze in place as the detective raised her hand, holding the gun in it's place as slowly they looked into eachothers eyes - the barrel of the gun against her forehead just under her hat and between her icy traumatised eyes. "K-Kanji..."  
"N-Naoto..." His hand lowering the gun and placing it into her pocket as he drew her close, caressing her and whispering calming words into her ear as she broke down in his arms, crying and aching. "I...I'm so glad...You've came back to us..." 

The team smiled to each other, running over in delight yet there was still an air of caution.  
"Naoto!" Yu was the first to greet her, smiling with a gentle hold to her hand. "I'm glad, we didn't have to go through with it..."  
Naoto nodded. "Me too..."  
"We're so relieved"/"We were so worried"/ "Nao-Channnnn" Remarks were made around the team confessing the fears of moments before alongside the relief that had overwhelmed them all. Naoto put a hand to her head shaking it.  
"I-I'm sorry...I'm just so exhausted right now and..." She let out a sigh as blood dripped from her, Kanji looked away, it was his fault she got hurt to begin with.  
Yu nodded to the others. "She's hurt, we should get out of here..."  
Kanji rose slowly, holding Naoto up and taking to her side as she attempted to stand, biting her lip as she applied pressure to her leg which collapsed under her weight.  
"L-Let me..." Kanji glanced away, taking Naoto into his arms where she smiled and stroked his cheek.  
"You...Really did save me, thank you...For not giving up on me."  
"Well... If I gave up, what kind of man would I be?" He joked causing her to let out a slight laugh. The group were already leaving the room when she shivered.  
"You know...I have a reward to give you Kanji..." She smirked to him, stroking his cheek.  
"A reward?"  
"Yes, let me give it to you now...?" She let out a slight giggle as he set her down on the bed and knelt to face her.  
"W..What is it?" He asked shyly, it was odd to be receiving a reward for something - especially from her. She caressed his cheek smiling shyly to herself.  
"I was worried, that...I would never see you again..." She smiled softly, leaning close to him, whimpering slightly in pain causing him to hold her stable.  
"I was worried too..." He smiled to her, leaning close to protect her. "Nothing will come between us..."  
"Thats right." She smiled to him, locking her lips with his own as she drew him close, a hand pressing against his chest as she opened her eyes once more gasping harshly, her hand holding the gun to him. "Except this same old trick, works every time with you..." The shadows voice returned, Kanji drew back unable to move fast enough she gripped onto him, keeping him there. "Like I said, I won't die easy..." Kanji struggled as she stood, wincing as a maniacal laughter passed her lips.  
The trigger pulled, a gunshot.

The investigation team, who realised at this moment were missing two members, flooded back into the room, staring in awe at the scene.  
Kanji stood eyes wide and unscathed as the shot fired.  
"I'm sorry..." Naoto dropped her head, spitting blood on impact, holding herself up against Kanji who supported her, the blood was her own, dripping from her lips and the gun pressed into her own chest, fired point blank to the heart.  
There was dead silence in the room, Naoto fell, smashing into Kanji's arms as a scream of denial from Kanji raged across the room.  
"Naoto!" He shouted in concern, holding her close and pulling open her jacket as the team closed in. "I won't! I won't let you die here!" He unbuttoned her shirt and used it as a bandage for the wound above her binder, his eyes streaming with tears as she put a hand to his own.  
""Kan..ji.." She smiled faintly. "Don't..." The team kneeled around her as Yu took to her hand, holding it close.  
"N-Naoto! Hang in there, come on..." He spoke out, biting his lip to hold back the tears that were flooding. The shadow let out another laugh before streaming from the host body in the form of a black and green fog which dissolved into the room's atmosphere.  
"It...Was the only way..." Naoto and her own shadow spoke together. "We exhausted every option..."  
"But in the end, it was the only way..." Yosuke finished, bowing his head- to his surprise Naoto took his hand.  
"That is the case..." Naoto spoke alone once more, she smiled up at Yosuke. "I have to thank you all, you were there and...even if we didn't have the same opinions.." She took Yukiko and Chie's hands in turn. "We got along in the end and...You were all there for me and... Believed in me." She took Yu's hand and smiled. "My Senpai...Thank you for believing in me." She turned to Kanji who held her in his arms, tears flooding. "Kanji, my first and one true love...I'm sorry, I should have confessed sooner. I love you..." Her breaths becoming shallow pants and gasps, crying out slightly as she holds onto his hand.  
"Naoto...Don't say it like that..." He cried out, pulling her close and attempting to cover the bullet wound. "Don't say it like you're about to..."  
Her eyes said enough to him.  
"Kanji...It't already too late... Forgive me, I have caused you all so much pain in this day.. Forgive me."  
"D-Don't ever beg for forgiveness!" Kanji pulled her into a kiss, hoping it would be enough. "You never need to, you're always forgiven..But...Hold on! We can get help! Yukiko?"  
Yukiko dipped her head down.  
"Theres...Nothing we can do, the wounds too deep- Im sorry..." Yukiko spoke from under her tears, she rested in Chie's arms who was also crying.  
Naoto lay back coughing up more blood, holding close to Kanji's chest, wincing as she breathlessly spoke for a final time.  
"Thank you, for everything...My friends, my love... Thank you..." And with those words, she fell silent. Kanji pressed another kiss to her lips in hopes that this would raise her but nothing would work, the team fell silent. Naoto had fallen. 

\----  
.  
.....  
..........  
................

-Comingsoon-


	8. A final goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relatively short chapter to tide over into the next one. 
> 
> (also happy new year!)

Kanji didn't move, he held the lifeless body of Naoto in his arms, clutching to her and sobbing weakly as the strength he had faded alongside the life that remained in the now fragile body. Time had passed, there was no change in the emotion, Kanji's endless stream of tears continued to flow a river as the team remained in sorrow. Eventually, Yu stood and walked over to Kanji- he rested a hand on his shoulder causing the sorrowful man to glance up at him.  
"Kanji...We should get her out of here, take her to a hospital - see if they can do anything at all for her..." He looked down at Naoto and bit his lip as Kanji gritted his teeth.  
"I promised... I would save her - look where we ended up! I loved her...I really loved her and she loved me." Kanji broke down into tears, standing with her in his arms. "Its my fault for not protecting her..."  
Yukiko jumped up and shook her head.  
"You tried your best, we all did- in the end we can't blame anyone..." She spoke gently.  
"Thats right, you're strong Kanji, we all are...Naoto too." Chie smiled, holding onto his arm. Kanji looked down holding Naoto into his chest with a strong glance to the door.  
"You're right..." He spoke whilst walking with her to the door. "And she wouldn't want us crying around like this!" He walked the corridor with the body, the shadows less active now as the team left heads down, slowly wandering the corridors and returning to the real world.

It was night time in Junes when they returned, outside the building the ambulance was called- Kanji stayed by Naoto's side as Dojima took to questioning Yu and the others; the death of a detective as renowned as Naoto could not go ignored. Kanji sat outside the intensive care suite, awaiting information from the doctors- after what seemed like hours a doctor exited the room with a clipboard and a dropped head.  
"W-Well Doc?! Is he gonna be okay or what?" Kanji stood, gripping him by both shoulders, the doctor kept his head low and held him by the shoulders before shaking his head.  
"The chances are incredibly slim, its highly possible that he won't pull through..." The doctor's words pierced Kanji's heart.  
"S-So..You mean, he won't recover?" He looked down, unable to collect his feelings or calm down "Ever...?"  
"I'm sorry... I truly am..." The doctor looked away holding his shoulder still. "The shot to the chest, was a truly devastating wound, point blank it seems...We will monitor the detective but there's little to no chances of a recovery..."

Weeks passed, Naoto was showing no signs of life, Kanji remained by her side for every day, he never left the hospital. Rise put on concerts in order to try and raise money to find a better treatment for Naoto, but there was no success in this either. In the end it was known that there really was nothing that could be done for her.  
The doctors pulled the plug on the attempts to save Naoto, Kanji held her close and cried for nights as the others tried to keep him strong. 

Naoto was laid to rest in an oak coffin, a velvet blue inside, the coffin carried by the investigation team all garbed in black suits and dresses, there were many tears on that day. The day was cold and murky, it was raining, the midnight channel was off air and didn't show however the conditions were perfect if it was to. In a way, Kanji hoped the channel would show up, showing a way that his love would still be with him yet it did not- His love was truely gone.

\----

'Remember, destruction is the highest form of commitment...'  
-Naoto Shirogane


End file.
